The courtship of Dr Watson
by MissPoe
Summary: Jamie Moriarty is cunning and calculated, knowing exactly how to get what she wants. Now she's out of prison and after Dr Joan Watson's heart. Will she be able to convince the good doctor and the rest of the gang of her genuine interest and claim the girl or will this be a means to an end; the one way to truly figure out the woman in her painting before she looses interest?
1. The psychologists question

The world famous criminal mastermind M had just been released back into society under a few minor 'rules.' For her it was inevitable, but some looked to be quite shocked as they let her out of her hide-away prison.

Jamie smirked at them as they loaded her paintings and supplies into the waiting car and readjusted her sunglasses before stepping inside.

Looking out the window as her loyal driver edged away from the site, Jamie was pulled into her thoughts. She had been doing a lot of thinking over the past week. Not that she had ever stopped but this train of thought had not been something she had contemplated yet.

It was one of the many psychologists that they had sent in to 'analyse' her before her release that had lead her down this self-analysing path. Jamie knew that the woman had not meant to start this path, but it was something she didn't think to consider before now. But nevertheless the question had made the blonde pause for thought.

_Is there something on the outside that you are planning to pursue?_

Jamie had many things she had wanted to do once she walked out of the building, many plans that she had devised during her alone time. But that was not the cause of her contemplating the question. Of course she told the woman nothing, but Jamie wondered if there was someone instead of something that she was planning to pursue.

Shifting her gaze to a few of her recent paintings, Jamie smiled at the image staring back at her.

Dr Joan Watson was someone that the blonde could picture herself pursuing. Maybe it would lead to her figuring the woman out and losing interest. Jamie doubted it; Joan might be the only one in the world she may not tire of.

Realising her deep thoughts, Jamie started to think about how she would pursue the one person who seemed immune to her charm. Sherlock had stated in a previous letter that Joan was searching for a soul mate, someone she could envision the rest of her life with. Could she be that person? Could she change enough to be that person? Joan believed in people being able to change, truly change, so maybe with time and a bit of a learning curve it may be possible.

Brushing the thoughts of self-doubt in a compartment for another time, Jamie wondered about the process she would need to take to ensure that Joan would simply not think that she was being played or duped.

The notion of courtship entered her mind. It seemed to be the perfect fit for the situation that the blond had found herself in.

As there were a number of factors at play, Jamie knew that each step would need to be calculated and precise if she were to obtain her goal.

Firstly, Jamie would need to gain the approval of Joan's family. Noting that the doctor would automatically list some friends as family, Jamie started a mental list of those individuals. The top of her list being Sherlock's approval as he was her partner and best friend, Jamie would need to win him over first. After that it would be Captain Gregson and Detective Bell, as Sherlock had mentioned their protectiveness of the doctor in one of his any letters. The idea of this made her smile, but the reality that it would take them possibly longer to accept her genuine interest than Sherlock was something she was completely aware of. Sherlock's friends Alfredo and Randy as well as their occasional house aid Mrs Hudson would need to be convinced as well but the blonde didn't deem that to be too much of a challenge. Joan's mother and brother would tie off the list nicely once the others came around to the idea.

Secondly, Jamie had to remember the exact purpose of a courtship. The idea was that Jamie would need to essentially 'woo' Joan. That in itself was a slightly daunting and exhilarating task at hand. She could of course be blunt in her attempts, but that would potentially spook the girl if she was accurate in her assumptions regarding Joan's usual behaviour. The only plausible idea that seem that it had a better chance of working would be if Jamie had subtly wormed her way into the doctors heart before she became blunt with her advances.

However the endgame of courtship was that the 'wooing' would lead to a responsiveness to the idea of a relationship as thus into the idea of marriage. Jamie wasn't sure if that endgame would ever be carried out, but the more Joan had played on her mind since her blind sighted incarceration was the doctor, the more that the idea didn't seem too silly.

Jamie soon abandoned that train of thought before musing on larger questions that crept up on her as they stopped to gather some of her personal belongings in one of her safe houses. Most of these were immediately answered by herself and didn't require too much brain power as she shuffled through her wardrobe.

Other thoughts such as contemplating ways to stop Joan from being pursued by others while she entertained her 'dates' were mused upon as she stepped back into the car.

Jamie wondered if she was ready for such an adventure into the unknown. This of course was territory she couldn't predict or control if she were to convince the doctor of her genuine interest.

First stop the Brownstone.


	2. Lipstick

She doesn't often wear lipstick save for special occasions. It's not really her style unless she has someone to impress or intimidate.

In the past she had chosen dark shades of red while in bold colours that represented power. Most of the time it had the chosen effect too and she could have what she wanted in record time.

But tonight the lipstick was worn for another reason.

Jamie Moriarty had been staying at the Brownstone for the past three days while she assisted Sherlock on a case. It had been an unspoken condition with Sherlock upon her release to assist him if ever the need arose, and with Joan having gone to visit her sick mother her services were needed.

Sherlock for his part had continued to engage with her as he had always done, but something was not the same as it was before the Kayden Fuller incident. Jamie put it down as him knowing her secret and putting her in a new light. The other part briefly wondered if he knew her new secret.

Shaking her head at the thought, Jamie concluded that she didn't actually mind if he knew it. Maybe he would offer her some good advice or the occasional helping hand if she ever chooses to require his aid. Although judging by how well things were going at the moment, it might fracture the slight acceptance they had shared over the last few days. And if she needed her plan to work in her own favour, then she would need to be on the detectors good side.

As the duo had wrapped up the case, Joan had sent Sherlock a text stating that she would be on her way back as her mother was feeling better.

Jamie glanced in the mirror one last time before readjusting a strand of wayward hair. A few seconds later, Jamie smirked at her reflection only for it to be fleeting. As she heard the front door opening and Sherlock welcome Joan home, Jamie couldn't help the idle thought that maybe the lipstick was over the top.

Without spending too much time on it, Jamie gave herself another once over before walking out of the guest room. Or maybe it was her room now. The night before Sherlock had stated that he couldn't let another human sleep in the contaminated room in fear that he would be arrested and sent to prison for toxic heath exposures.

Jamie took it as a compliment.

After all he had basically stated that she would always have a room at the Brownstone. And luckily enough for her, it was right next to Joan's room.

On her way downstairs Jamie thought about the shade of lipstick she had chosen for this particular night. It was a light red shade that gave her features a soft glow. Nothing to make it stand out too much and cause distraction. But enough of a colour pop so that onlookers would be drawn to look at her lips without much thought. Jamie bit down the urge to blush shyly at the thought of the doctor looked at her in that way. Her confident however took over as she enters the lounge room as Sherlock made his way into the kitchen.

Joan herself looked up briefly from her place on the couch as Jamie walked in. Without the heals, completely barefoot and in more casual clothes Joan couldn't help but think that Jamie looked to be quite at home in their little space.

After a polite greeting and positive non glairing eye contact, Joan went on to resume her one sided conversation with Clyde as she fed him some fresh strawberries she had gotten him on her way home. Jamie's features flooded with a genuine softness as she looked at the doctor and the tortoise curled up in the armchair.

Joan looked up as she felt eyes watching her. She was shocked to see the genuine interest and softness that radiated from the blonde. After getting over the initial shock, Joan's eyes were drawn to the lipstick.

Upon seeing the doctor's eyes train towards her lips and stare for more time than necessary, Jamie decided that she had tipped the score in her favour. And if Jamie understood Joan's facial expressions thus far, she would have put her entire empire on the table as a wager that the doctor was indeed interested in her. Even if just for a second before Clyde tor her gaze back to him.


	3. Strawberries

Moriarty made it her purpose to notice the little things. The way Joan would take a conscious extra step away from Detective Harris' desk each time she passed. She had yet to figure out why, but that was follow-up work for another time. The way Joan smiled every time Sherlock mentioned that he was going to check on the bees. Even the way Joan's shoulders would sag slightly when Sherlock asked her how her last date went with a potential suitor. Jamie never showed her delight when the doctor didn't go out with the suitors for the second time. However, she did feel some joy at the notions before losing her train of thoughts, thinking about how to stop Joan from going out again.

As Jamie had been staying at the brownstone the past few days on another case, she would usually she would be sitting in the lounge room poring over case files with Joan and Sherlock at this late hour. However, tonight she couldn't get her mind to focus on the task despite the fact that the case had taken a turn for the worse.

Apparently, Jamie had been around the brownstone long enough to know that Clyde loved strawberries and thus was given them once a week. Mrs Hudson usually picked them up when Joan put them on the shopping list followed by a smiley face. But the fact that he hadn't had any strawberries for exactly eight days made her curiosity spike.

She had asked Mrs Hudson the question is passing as they crossed paths in the hallway earlier in the day. Mrs Hudson had smiled and stated that the cost was a bit too high and Sherlock had told her not to worry about it this week.

This was something that troubled her.

Of course Sherlock could splurge some of his money for the extra cost of strawberries. So why didn't he, and why didn't Joan mention anything? Usually the older woman was the one to feed the tortoise such treats, and thus putting the item down on the shopping list.

Of course she could have used that time thinking about Clyde and his strawberries to better use. She could have thought up another way to get Joan's positive attention, but alas her thoughts were still on Clyde and his strawberries.

This would have ruined her reputation if any of her former enemies were to find out. Some of her loyal employees would have laughed too, if they knew they could get away with it of course. Part of Jamie hated herself for this extra work, simply because it had nothing to do with Joan but more about the tortoise she had become sort of fond of, not that she would ever admit it.

So there was the world famous criminal mastermind in the middle of the produce isle at 12am looking for strawberries. When she had realised that there weren't any out she had used her only tool at her disposal and flirted with the young man until he brought out some fresh ones just for her.

Jamie smiled at that. She still had her charm, only know it was only to be used towards getting in Joan's good books and for getting Clyde his strawberries of course.

When she returned back to the brownstone she was meet with harsh looks for both parties and Sherlock demanding why she just walked out without a word to them.

Pulling out the only item in the bag, Jamie handed he small box of strawberries over to Joan without a word and got back to looking at crime scene photos.

Sherlock had huffed and brushed her gesture away. He was more focused on the case than he was before Moriarty went down to the store. It gave her a way out; a small sliver of gratitude was given to the man.

Joan for her part simple raised an eyebrow before walking over to Clyde and handing him a strawberry. The eager tortoise chomped happily on the offered fruit as Joan bought him back to the table. And when Jamie looked over fondly at the sight she could see the small smile on Joan's face at the gesture.

Maybe not all her advances and gestures would be taken as ill effect after all. It was after ll another tip in her favour.


	4. Yoga

Jamie never really thought of herself as a Yogi or anything of the sort. She had done a few stretches and poses while she was detained just to keep her flexibility up. Nothing to unusual for a criminal mastermind who made it a point to keep her ruler figure and to keep her fit should the need to running and flexibility arise.

However as moved into the Parivrtta Trikonasana pose she couldn't help but see Sherlock in her peripheral vision and smirk. His expression crossed between impressed, curious and aloof as he watched her go through each step with slow ease. The man made no point hiding his observations as he closed his book and watched her while sitting upside down on the armchair.

Jamie wondered if she would get the same level of curiosity from Joan if she were to continue this until the doctor came back home.

As she moved to lean her torso forward over her front leg, Jamie thought back to the reason Joan had left the brownstone in the first place. Another 'date' with a potential suitor made her smirk turn into a frown. She really needed to get that behavior to stop if she were to properly court the woman. She didn't want to be in 'competition' with other suitors.

Seeing the frown settle on the blonde's face, Sherlock was about to question it before he was once again distracted. As Jamie had shifted more of her weight to bear on her back heal and her front hand, her frown depend. Sherlock had never really seen her in such a mood, except when she was on a case or 'mission for the dark side' as he liked to call it.

Jamie's mind begin to race with thoughts of what Joan could be discussing with her date. Would she tell him about her current or pervious jobs? Would she mention snippets of details about her family or friends? Would the man in question even be interested in all these facts about the woman who had truly captivated the criminal mastermind? And if he did find her as interesting as Jamie and Sherlock had, would he understand what a privilege he was to be aware of these details the made up the woman sitting in front of him?

As her mind raced with these thoughts, the sensation of distaste settled in her mouth leaving her with a sickening feeling. The only other time this had occurred was during the kidnapping of her biological daughter. Such negativity led to Jamie leaning a little too much forward and coming close to loosing her balance. Quickly correcting herself and standing up to shake out her limbs, she could see Sherlock loose his interest and return to his neglected book.

Choosing another pose, Jamie moved into the squatting position for the Bakasana pose, she attempted to banish the negative thoughts regarding how well Joan's 'date' would be going.

She chose to think about the snippets of information Joan gave away without thinking. Jamie's frown finally fell away as she remembered Joan's occasional look of disgust at the freely declared information. Jamie leaned forward once more before lifting her feet off the floor, as she thought about Joan's mother's constant push towards herbal remedies instead of medically prescribed antibiotics or the way she always glanced towards the door to the roof when she walked past it.

The moment of tranquility and peace washed over her as she stayed in that position for as long as her body allowed.

She became distracted however as the door opened and closed, before Joan's form came into view. Jamie pretended not to notice and Sherlock for his part had apparently fallen asleep on the armchair not long after her near fall.

As the doctor seemed to want to discuss something of importance with Sherlock or possibly anyone at the point in time, Jamie turned her head slightly in her direction. As she adjusted her knees, Jamie finally spoke; "how was your date?"

Joan caught the slight edge to the word 'date' but decided that since her partner was asleep she needed someone to debrief with so Jamie would have to do. "It was fine," came the baseline comment as Joan took off her shoes and jacket in the hallway before paddling over to the couch.

"Oh?"

"Okay it was slightly horrible," at the older woman's smirk, Jamie became blissfully happy that she would become privy to more personal information. "He kept talking the entire time," at the furrowing of the blonde's eyebrow's she continued, "the entire time it was about him. I think I only told him my name," Joan sighed before mumbling under her breath that it didn't even matter.

Jamie frowned once again. "Sounds like someone who wasn't aware of how much he was missing." Part of her though she could relate as she had, in the past, overlooked Joan's role and presence in her life, not seeing her as the intelligent and beyond capable woman she now knew. Jamie briefly wondered if she should have someone slap the man due to his behavior towards the doctor but the though immediately left her as she glanced back towards Joan.

The blonde's tone was light but suggestive and it made Joan bite back a smile. She had become accustomed to Jamie's choice of wording, not that it didn't make her weary at times but it was nice. She could get used to the kind, sweet, over protective and somewhat blunt flirtation that seemed to have been directed towards her since Jamie had left her imprisonment.

Before she could return the comment, Joan watched at Jamie moved from the Bakasana pose to the Bhuiapidasana pose with a smooth transition. The doctor was impressed. Jamie could see the look on the doctor's face and was glad that she was once again receiving positive looks from the older woman.

As Jamie allowed her hips to become parallel with the floor, she continued with their conversation with a neutral expression. "Will there be another date with this oblivious man?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Joan shook her head before she let her eyes fell down to her lap. "I don't think there will be anymore for awhile from anyone"

The comment made Jamie's face light up without her consciously putting it there. As she banished the expression, Jamie was glad that Joan had not seen it. That of course could have set back her plan by a few weeks if not months.

"Maybe you could try making friends instead of potential suitors" the blonde suggested as she bent at the elbows before going into the position for the second time.

"And just where did you come up with this idea?" her tone was light and amused, but as she turned her eye's up and towards Jamie, it was clear that she was intrigued with the answer.

"Sherlock asked me to be friendlier and less stand-offish towards Mrs. Hudson and to try and be friends," Jamie said with a shrug and she went to stand at her full height. The poses had allowed her muscles to stretch enough so that she could move onwards and to more 'appropriate' poses to forever capture and be imprinted on the doctor's mind.

Jamie gave a genuine smile as she heard Joan laugh at her words before kneeling on the floor to being the Salaba Sirsasana pose.

As her laughter quieted down into small and random bursts, Joan was once again focused on the sight before her. "And are you making friends?"

Jamie briefly wondered if she attempts to try to raise her eyebrow in this position, but decided against it as her left knee arose from the floor to sit straight in the air above her head. "I am attempting to," the blonde admitted. Before the doctor could question this further she continued, "However I did tell Sherlock that I needn't have the need for more friends when I could have Clyde as a best friend instead. He seemed angry that I would steal the tortoise's affections. Kept mumbling something about stealing him with strawberries"

This set the older woman into another burst of laughter, and thus causing Sherlock to wake to the sight before him. Joan was stretched out on the couch, clutching her side as her back arched and head turned back as water escaped and slipped down her cheeks. Jamie for her part simply smiled at him before lifting herself up and onto the Adho Mukha Vrksasana pose.

Jamie counted this as another point in her favor as Sherlock started to question Joan about her 'date' and the blonde begun to pack her yoga mat away after realizing that she was indeed distracting the older woman from answering the questions fired at her.

As she rolled the mat while idly listening to the duo, Jamie smiled as she realized that Joan was more closed about her 'date' when talking to Sherlock than she had been discussing it with her only minutes ago. Defiantly a point or two in her favor. Jamie didn't risk looking back as she trudged up the stairs to put her mat away and in its proper place by her bedside.

A/N: reviews and prompts welcome


	5. Apples

A/N: thank-you for the influx of reviews, much appreciated

Clyde was often found in the lounge room if not Joan's room since his arrival at the brownstone. Although Sherlock had made the decision to bring him home and 'play' with him by treating him as a paperweight, personal alarm clock or as an ambulance, it was Joan who took to his caring. However, since Jamie had been staying with the duo for the past two weeks, the tortoise had grown accustomed to the blonde's bedroom and company as well. His time was now spend between the two women when they were home and the lunge room when they were out.

And that was how Joan found the tortoise one morning, slowly munching away on tiny pieces of apple that Jamie absently feed him while she read a book with the other hand.

The sight of the younger woman in a casual outfit was something that the doctor was getting accustomed to and slowing she was realizing that this observation wasn't a bad thing.

Announcing her presence in the doorway of Jamie's room, the doctor was immediately greeted by their pair's enthusiasm. The blonde's eyes had lit up as she closed the book and put it on the bedside table. Clyde for his part shuffled away from the discarded apple as he moved down the bed and in her direction. Joan felt a twinge of emotion, something akin to being wanted before she pushed it aside and moved further into the room to greet the tortoise halfway.

"I was just on my way out, thought I should tell you since Sherlock had gone out with the boys today," Joan commented as she stroked Clyde's shell.

"Oh?" Jamie spoke softly, showing the doctor her full attention once more.

"I'm on my way to meet some friends for lunch," seeing something cross over Jamie's features briefly, Joan couldn't help but offer; "Would you like to join me?" She had no idea where it had come from, but the offer was on the table and Joan realized that she didn't mind it either. They had spoken only the day before about Jamie making friends, Joan summarized this as an extension to it.

At the blonde's slight smile and nod the pair packed up and headed towards the door.

"What was with the apples this time?" Joan asked a she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I read that it was something he might enjoy," Jamie responded, holding the door open while she waited for Joan to finish.

Joan gave a slight smile at the blonde's casual comment. She made it seem that it was completely normal for a criminal mastermind to know what types of food to eat a tortoise.

Maybe she had changed.

Joan paused at this thought. What would this new piece of information mean exactly? Joan was a firm believer that everyone was capable of change unless they were a psychopath. In the past the doctor had believed that Moriarty was actually a psychopath. But how could she now? She had become used to Jamie in the last two weeks and while there were overlaps with her Moriarty personality and the occasional snippet of Irene, Jamie was a completely separate personality.

The part of Joan that could picture Jamie in her future was pushed away as she focused on walking down the street and not on the way the fragrance of apples overcame her senses each time a gust of wind blew the blonde's sent towards her.

Joan decided that they should probably buy some more and made a mental note to put it on the shopping list each week for Mrs. Hudson.

As the approached the café where Joan was to meet her friends, the blond had started to doubt herself a little. Of course meeting the doctor's friends was part of the plan at some point, but she felt as though it was all a hoax. Joan never mentioned her friends before and Sherlock never mentioned them in his letters. And the man did divulge every other big detail in Joan's life, especially her quest to find a soul mate. But did these friends really have a part of Joan's new life? Were they worth spending an afternoon with in order to court the older woman? Jamie deduced that it was necessary as they finally stepped into the establishment.

As Joan greeted her friends with a smile on her face, Jamie noticed a range of other emotions that the other didn't. The blonde could see a moment of hesitance as she hugged one friend and the smile she wore didn't light up her face. This was not the same woman she had come to know.

After a round of introductions and Jamie biting back a large grin at being called Joan's friend, the blonde carefully answered questions directed at her and eagerly listened to their stories. Joan had introduced her as a Brittish artist who used to occasionally assist Sherlock while he had cases with Scottland Yard. Now she was still and artist, but wanted some time with her friend and was thus living with Sherlock and Joan. Jamie for her part, smiled at the fabrication.

Maybe in another life where she was no longer the famous criminal mastermind M, then she could have been the woman who was casually sitting next to the doctor while she meet her friends for the first, and possibly only time.

Meeting friends was usually a point in someone's favor but Jamie decided that the approval of these friends weren't needed. The others yes, but not these women who seemed to only make fun of and reminisce of times with the woman they knew. The woman Joan used to be.


	6. Coming Home

Jamie had always heard the term 'coming home' or 'going home' from people with a variety of emotions in their tones. Some would shutter during the phrase displaying the objection to the very idea, others would have a whimsical tone that made her think of Disney princesses. But she could never truly understand seeing their eagerness and child-like wonder at the prospect.

Tonight she could finally understand.

After spending the past three nights in Washington at the request of the FBI, the former criminal mastermind had enough. She demanded to have her flight moved forward, claiming that Sherlock had called her and needed help on a new case.

The detective had not called, but Jamie thought that this white lie was worth it.

Another night in a lonely hotel room was something she now thought unbribable. Was it only a few short months ago that she had swooned at the very idea? Itched to have some alone time in a fancy hotel suite? Practically melted at some alone time with a book in hand as she settled into yet another fine bathtub? No something had changed in her and made her itch, crave and practically burn for a night in the brownstone.

Wearily walking the terminals after her flight landed back in New York, Jamie could already feel the tightness in her chest lessen. As the car pulled to a stop on Baker Street and the driver came to 'help' her out of the vehicle, Jamie finally understood.

She could imagine the sounds of buzzing bees working high up on the rooftop. She could hear the faint sounds of Romulus and Rems clucking from the outside walls. Despite constantly having 'words' with Sherlock about his pet roosters and their apparent need to live in their city home, the sounds made her inwardly smile.

Jamie never simply took in her environment when she wasn't working. When she was with a client, business partner or anyone else she was always on guard, always looking for her exits, always ahead of the moment. This was the first time she simply took in the moment, the familiarity of the building and the wave of emotions that settled inside her when she thought about what awaited her on the other side of the door.

Not only did she have a bedroom. One that would always be hers and not given away from beneath her. She had a home. They were a sacred place. A place where people could be themselves; didn't have to be on guard or false. They could belong to a group of people.

As she finally walked up the front steps and opened the door with her own set of keys, Jamie allowed herself to feel all of her emotions attached with that very moment. Smiling as the keys worked and grateful that Sherlock had not changed the locks or been not been given a set of random keys to mock her, Jamie finally stepped into the brownstone.

Jamie completely relished at the sight before her.

Sherlock was passed out yet again on the couch amongst his books. Romulus and Rems absently made sounds from their resting place under one of the chair. And Clyde tapped happily on the glass she came closer to lift him out of his lounge room enclosure.

But where was Joan?

Slowly walking into the kitchen with Clyde when she heard a few sounds, Jamie's smile grew. Even though the doctor had her back to them, she could hear the other person on the phone. And deducing that Joan had called her hotel room in Washington and was demanding that they patch her though to the blonde's room made her chuckle. Hearing the faint sounds, Joan whizzed around and smiled at the slight.

"You came home," was the obvious statement. The tone of the doctor's voice reminded Jamie of the Disney princesses, causing a faint blush to creep up her cheeks.

"Always"


	7. Hoodie

Jamie had been attempting it for the past few days now but with little luck. The weather would go from pleasant and warm to slightly chilly and drank a few times during the day. And each time she offered the doctor the jacket she was wearing. Each time Joan said she was fine, despite having a small shiver before the weather perked up again.

The idea alone of seeing Joan wearing her clothing made her smile. It kept her mind sharp and active.

The former criminal mastermind would stay awake at night or drift off into a day dream as she waited for the elevator and simply think of it. The notion that one could find it endearing and charming to find their lover in their clothes had appealed to the blonde. Of course her previous conquests had borrowed her jacket for a few hours before but it seemed different with Joan.

And here she was, third day at this with the unpleasant weather she hoped would continue until she could accomplish this small task.

Sitting outside a tiny hole-in-the-wall café that Joan seemed to adore as Joan and Sherlock discussed the results from a cold case they uncovered and resolved. Jamie had been there the day before when Joan asked her to pick up a coffee and some baked goods for her one her way back from her meeting with the federal police. The service was good, the noise level wasn't too loud and only regulars seemed to stop in. Jamie supposed she would have to become a regular now, after all they did know Joan's order by heart.

The weather had once again turned colder and Jamie had decided she had enough after three whole days of being turned down for her manners.

"Joan its freezing and I have both a hoodie and a sweater. I don't need both so just take it," the frustrated grunt at the end lead the doctor to agree with a small nod.

As the blonde removed the hoodie in question and handed it to Joan, she could see suspicion in Sherlock's eyes. He had been doing this for the past three days but never uttered a word. Jamie suspected that he was aware of her intentions but was trying to see if she was genuine before announcing it in front of the whole precinct.

As Joan finally tugged down the blue hoodie, Jamie could feel her heart in her throat.

Would she ever tire from seeing the doctor in her clothing? Could she convince Joan to do it more often? Jamie started to think of other items in her wardrobe that might look better on Joan, but came to realise that she might have to do some more clothes shopping first. Maybe she could present it as a gift?

While all these thoughts ran through her mind, Jamie missed the soft 'thank-you' from Joan and grumble from Sherlock. However, she did not miss the slight blush in the brunette's cheeks when their eyes meet.

A/N : I know this one was short but I felt like it was a nice simple addition. Please let me know what you think and if you have any one word prompts please send them my way.


	8. Wealth

A/N: I just want to send a massive thanks to Guest who nudged me to make another chapter, sometimes I need the push

Joan found herself spacing out of the conversation for the eighth or ninth time that evening. She had gone on a date despite her reserve not to attend because the man had helped with a case. An since Jamie had been out of town doing some work for the Seattle Police Department, the doctor didn't feel too guilty for accepting to offer to go out for dinner.

Unfortunately now she was regretting it.

This particular man was just a few years older than Joan, handsome and had manners. While he worked alongside the doctor and Sherlock there were no problems. However accepting his invitation seemed to convince the man that his true nature would be allowed to emerge.

The little things he done would send her thoughts astray and a few pointed looks had her snapping back to attention.

The first thing Joan noticed as soon as they sat down and the waiter took their coats was stair at the man's watch. Upon seeing her reaction the man had thought that the doctor was admiring his gold watch and therefore launched into a detailed story about how he came to own the item.

Joan herself didn't really care for the item. Rather compared it to the other watches she saw the other men in her life wear. Sherlock had a plain and simple band. Detective Bell wore something a bit more expensive but still practical, almost a similar style to the Captains. Alfredo had a bit more bling to his and Joan never saw Randy with a watch on. All these men had practical watches that suited their personalities. Joan could decipher that the man in front of her wore his watch to show off some of his money. Not that it was a band thing. Of course not.

Joan remembered one of Jamie's watches that she had on before she left the Brownstone. It was a similar to the man's watched as they were both white with diamonds around the clock face. Joan caught herself thinking about how the topic of cost was something Jamie brushed aside before letting Joan 'borrow' it while she was gone. This man had told her he cost three times in less than ten minutes. Joan smiled briefly looking down at the 'borrowed' watch dangling off her wrist.

During the course of the meal, Joan found her mind wandering to his level of arrogance and brashness when talking of his education and how fast he had been promoted over the years. This was something Joan was used to, some people did this and she never seemed to mind too much. But tonight she couldn't hand it anymore and turned her thoughts to her friends and family.

Sherlock was a genius in terms of knowledge and early always mentioned where he had picked up on a piece of information or skill. But the British man never mentioned his schooling or his carer achievements in a similar manner to this man.

The other men in Joan's life ever really talked about their schooling unless it was in egards to their police training. Sometimes Alfredo would mention how he had been promoted at his work, but always shied away from the focus being on him.

Mrs Hudson mentioned her school years quite a bit, often sharing stories with Joan over a cup of tea in the morning before Sherlock could take up their attention.

Joan wondered if this was a sign for her to get out of dinner early. Possibly tell him that she needed to get back home, that another case needed to be solved. But for some reason she let this continue.

By the end of the evening, Joan had made another comparison before they departed was in regards to the man's car. It was a beautiful white Bugatti Veyron. However it stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of New York.

The man had shown off his wealth all night and the doctor was less than impressed. She idly wondered if mot wealthy people did this but quickly dismissed it when her thoughts returned to the blonde. Jamie had a beautiful, sleek black and practical car for New York. She no longer had a driver take her everywhere, rather choosing to drive it herself or occasionally let Joan take the wheel. She even let Sherlock drive the car one day, but that was only to pick her up from the airport when she realised she would never get a cab back to Brownstone in time to watch another baseball game with the pair.

It wasn't until Joan caught herself declining his offer for a ride home that Joan realised what she had done. Joan loved seeing that model of car in the glossy car magazines, but this was different. The doctor was turning down the man, already knowing that she would never see him again if she could help it.

Seeing his hurtful look as she declined his offer before he drove away, Joan shook her head.

Joan wondered how she had come so far in the past few weeks. She had gone from viewing her as Moriarty; the criminal mastermind. Now she just saw Jamie and the little things she did for her. As Joan continued to muse of this as she walked down the street towards the Brownstone, she wondered if maybe their new found friendship had something to do with these thoughts.


End file.
